Undangan Merah Jambu
by Sampah Sungai Ciliwung
Summary: Seberapa cantik merah jambu? kita akan mengukurnya dengan sedikit cerita tentang cinta. Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, menjelang hari pernikahan yang indah tentu saja. HAEHYUK. YAOI. BL. M-Preg.


Menjadi orang tertutup tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Menjadi (berpura – pura) pahlawan dengan menanggung semuanya sendirian, itu menyakitkan. Ketika jam berdenting tujuh kali, dorongan mengambil tali seperti tarikan magnet yang kuat sekali. Seolah mencerca dengan kata 'hei lemah, siapa yang kau bunuh hari ini kecuali perasaanmu sendiri?'.

"Hai, sayang." Melihatnya berdiri di pintu dengan senyuman cerahnya. Kekanakan dan indah sekali. "Whats happened." Nadanya berubah takut. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dengan cemas. Aku menggeleng. Memberinya senyum semua baik – baik saja. "I know you are lying."

"Sarapan dan bekalmu." Kuserahkan 2 kotak tupperware yang sudah terisi dengan makanannya pagi ini. Donghae, rela setiap pagi berkendara 30 menit kesini, kemudian berbalik arah, sejam perjalanan menuju kantornya hanya untuk mengambil bekal buatanku.

"Whats wrong Hyuk. Did someone hurt you. Did I, I hurt you?"

"Everythings fine. Im just, a litle tired."

"For our wedding plans? You know my mom would help you, she can do anything you want, maybe you . . ."

"No, Im fine. I really am." Aku tahu dia tidak percaya sama sekali. Sikapnya bahkan sudah seperti ingin mendobrak pintu dan mengurungku dengan pelukannya yang nyaman.

"You know maybe I . . ."

"No. I'll be fine."

Donghae menunggu beberapa detik hanya untuk memastikan bahwa baik – baik saja meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia berbalik. Dengan wajah cerianya yang hilang begitu saja. Setengah perjalanan menuju mobilnya sebelum berbalik dan menatapku tepat dimata. "You know I love you, right? Whatever you are?"

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. Memaksakan senyum badut yang aku yakin sangat buruk sekali. Ketika menangis dan tertawa tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Wajahmu menjadi sangat abstrak untuk mampu mengekspresikan keduanya dalam satu tarikan suara.

Kututup pintu dan terduduk di lantai. Mengambil tali yang sudah kusiapkan dari tadi.

-,

Aku bertemu dengan manusia paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Dia sangat baik. Terlalu baik. Donghae tidak minum alkohol, tidak bermain wanita, payah dalam merokok, memiliki pekerjaan kantoran biasa, bercita – cita memiliki keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Dan sialnya, orang yang ia inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya adalah aku.

Aku telah memendam hal ini terlalu lama. Seorang diri. Hingga tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Donghae, aku mencintaimu.

Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu.

Well, berapa banyak orang di dunia ini mengalami pelecehan seksual saat dia kecil? Ratusan? Ribuan? Orang – orang menceritakannya dengan sangat biasa. Menganggap itu sakit. Tapi seberapa besar sakitnya?

Biar kuberi tahu. Sampai detik ini, aku masih takut dengan laki – laki.

20 tahun sejak peristiwa itu terjadi aku masih tidak bisa bicara dengan kaumku sendiri. Takut? Tidak. Takut itu sudah hilang. Entah dimana. Tapi mulutku masih tidak bisa terbuka. Tidak pernah nyaman dimanapun tempatnya. Selama 23 tahun dan setengah isi bumi ternyata adalah laki – laki. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya?

Aku menjadi sangat bebal. Bebal untuk menjadi kuat. Melakukan semuanya sendiri. Berdiri sendiri. Jangan minta tolong siapapun. Jangan teriak karna tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli kau sudah diperkosa berkali – kali. Dengan berbagai orang yang merupakan tetanggamu sendiri.

Kau tidak akan bisa bilang karna malu tidak pernah memihakmu. Bahkan keluargamu. Bahkan ketika kau korban. Bahkan ketika kau tidak pernah memintanya. Kau tidak pernah menginginkannya. Kau tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa – apa! Kau akan menjadi sampah. Kau pantas di buang. Kau tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Menjadi rahasia yang diketahui satu desa tapi menuntutpun tak ada gunanya. Keluargamu akan menganggap seolah semuanya baik – baik saja. Kecuali satu waktu mereka akan menatapmu seolah mereka telah hancur. Mereka menangisimu dalam diam meski kau sadar mereka menginginkan hal itu musnah. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalaminya. Kau tidak boleh mengalaminya. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalaminya!

Mereka akan merasa gagal. Sangat gagal. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Kau menjadi mala petaka. Kesedihan mendalam bagi siapapun yang mencintaimu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka. Kau merasa pantas dihilangkan. Untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Setiap keluar rumah dalam 23 tahun seumur hidupmu kau akan melihat tetanggamu membicarakanmu diam – diam. Kasihan? Jijik? Mencela? Kau seperti noda yang tidak pernah dilihat. Pura – pura tidak dilihat. Dan saat kau jatuh cinta. Itulah saat terakhir kau akan menang melawan dunia. Kau akan kalah karna mencintai seseorang yang tidak ingin kau lukai padahal kau pasti akan melukainya.

Donghae. Dia berjuang melewati takutku. Berjuang mati – matian hanya agar aku mampu membuka diri. Dia melawan ketika aku menyuruhnya pergi. Membentaknya untuk jangan disini. Menyakitinya hanya agar berhenti peduli. Sampai detik terakhir akhirnya aku mencintainya.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

Kalau aku telah rusak bahkan sebelum Donghae menyentuhnya.

Drama. Seolah menangis di bawah pancuran ketika keperawananmu hilang terlihat sangat menggelikan. Tidak. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak aku membayangkan untuk memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan batu. Berapa banyak aku ingin mencakar kulitku. Betapa tali gantung terlihat sangat lucu.

Kali ini aku akan melakukannya.

Untuk Donghaeku yang tercinta.

Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Dan aku, aku tidak akan sanggup melihat wajah kecewanya ketika berita itu terbuka.

Aku tidak bisa.

-,

Makan malam. Aku membawa bekal Hyukjae yang kosong. Lampu rumahnya mati. Mungkin Hyukjae sedang pergi. Undangan merah jambu. Hyukie pasti senang melihatnya. Kami akan membaginya besok. Mengunjungi rumah temanku satu per satu. Hari pernikahan kami sebulan lagi.

Aku menyalakan lampu. Sebelum mengendurkan dasi dan meloloskan sedikit lelah hari ini. Berbahagialah dengan kami kawan. Maukah?

Hei, kau kenal sayangku? Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia adalah seorang manusia sempurna yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku nanti. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Aku, sangat mencintainya.

Dia akan menjadi istriku nanti. Kami akan bahagia dibawah matahari atau salju yang mungkin turun di bulan desember nanti. Hyukjae akan menemani tuaku. Kami akan bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku akan mendengarnya mengomel tentang lantai yang basah. Atau kebodohanku yang membuatnya selalu naik darah.

Kami akan tertawa melihat drama komedi bersama. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang kulihat setiap harinya. Aku akan menciumnya lembut dan dalam. Aku mencintainya. Kami akan bermain dengan anak – anak kami. Mereka akan menjadi manusia hebat seperti ayah dan ibunya. Karna kami akan mempercayakan dunia yang indah kepada mereka. Kami akan mengajari mereka bukan tentang uang atau kekuasaan, atau menjadi yang terbaik di setiap lomba. Kami akan mengajarinya untuk menjadi teguh seperti ibunya. Cakap seperti ayahnya. Baik hati kepada siapapun yang melukainya. Jagoan kami akan menjadi yang terbaik. Mereka akan bahagia. Meski kekuarangan dimana – mana. Aku mencintainya.

Aku . . . sangat sangat mencintainya. Percayakah kau dunia?

Bahkan setelah membaca diary yang terletak di bawah kakinya yang menjulang tinggi dari langit – langit kamar mandi. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku, mencintainya.


End file.
